


Surreal but Nice番外

by Moonll



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonll/pseuds/Moonll
Summary: 影视巨星Tony Stark和书店老板Peter Parker的故事





	Surreal but Nice番外

穿过玄关就是厨房和餐桌，除了厨房旁的楼梯，就再没别的了。房子的面积真的小小的，看来Peter的卧室是从楼梯上去。

Tony第一次来的时候就注意到了。

当时他的西装上染上了一片橙汁，但他只到楼上的浴室清理了自己，可惜没有看到Peter的卧房。好像他也不该第一次见面就想看人家卧房。

“我累了，不带我到卧室吗？”Tony看着不知在想些什么的Peter开口道。

“噢，跟我来，”似乎有点不知所措的男孩终于回过神，引着Tony到楼上。

Peter的卧室门刚好被浴室后的拐角挡住，怪不得Tony上次来并没有留意到。

“我可是早就和你说过了，既然你连五星级酒店的床都嫌睡不好，可别想着在这儿能睡多好。”他的男孩开口到。

“那我也早点告诉你，我今晚压根就没想睡。”

虽然已经成年，但羞涩的男孩听到这充满暗示意味的话语还是涨红了脸。

这种心照不宣的事为什么要说出来？

原本准备递过去的睡衣被Peter拍到了Tony胸口上，“拍了一天戏，快去洗澡吧。”

Tony看着故作镇定的男孩，笑得眼睛都眯起来了，却在看到男孩略带嗔意的眼神后立刻摆出正经的脸色，可说出来的话依旧那样不正经。

“这是你给我准备的？动作还真快…”

“什么？”Peter不知是真的没听清还是不想听清。

“没什么，我说我争取不让Mr. Parker嫌弃。”

这会儿Peter耳根也羞红了，“你到外边浴室洗。”他将Tony推搡到门外，连同那句“真的不一起洗吗…”被关在了门外。

Tony也不和Peter计较，反正他有的是时间，以及，他害羞的男孩真可爱。

当Tony洗好澡，说实话，他真的想围着浴巾就出去，反正他都要脱掉的。但想到这是男孩特地为自己准备的睡衣，他又暗自觉得睡衣play也不错。

Tony回到卧室，只见Peter乖巧地坐在床沿，光着脚搭在地板上。他穿着与自己同色系但稍浅的睡衣，衬得皮肤更为白皙。

卷曲的头发还往下滴着水，Peter手里拿着浴巾却没有动作，不知在想些什么，表情无辜又可爱。

Tony走过去拿走Peter手中的浴巾，动作真是又温存，又隐忍。

“放轻松，就当是在自己家，”Tony勾了勾嘴角，开始细细地为男孩擦拭着头发，

Peter在这仿佛被Tony圈在怀中的动作蒸得两颊发红，他无措的目光不知往哪儿放，他闻到男人身上好闻的味道。

“你在害怕？”Tony浅笑着开口。

“我没有！”Peter瞬间抬起头，瞪圆了他无辜的眼睛。

“那你就是在期待。”男人轻笑。

Tony的鼻息轻拍在Peter耳畔，为他擦头发的动作真是温柔绅士到无可挑剔，说出来的话却一点都不够绅士。

“放心，今晚的时间都是我们的。”

青涩的男孩压根不知道该作何回应，在男人的调情下羞红了整张脸。

Tony摩挲着Peter红透滚烫的耳垂，“你不会全身都红透了吧？让我看看？”

Peter抓起一旁的枕头砸过去，随后灵巧地钻进了被子把自己裹地严严实实，赌气似的侧过身背对着男人。

这是Mr Parker什么调情的小把戏吗？Tony轻笑，这单纯是害羞了吧。

他并不着急。Tony掀起被子到Peter身旁躺下，圈住他的腰顺势拉下盖住他脑袋的被子，他实在怕男孩把自己闷坏。

Tony蹭着Peter颈后的皮肤，“你只是很紧张对不对？你不是讨厌我吧...”

Peter被Tony的胡茬扎的痒痒的，Tony的声音从他的颈后传来，带着一种不真实的失落感，让Peter听了不禁为自己的扭捏感到万分抱歉。

Peter像是下定决心，他转过身目光专注、一眨不眨地开始解Tony的睡衣扣子。但他的微微颤抖的睫毛还是像往常那样暴露了他依旧紧张的心情。

Tony在Peter为他解开最后一颗扣子时忍不住亲吻了男孩的眼睛，虽然这双羞涩的眼从刚刚到现在就没看过自己，但他知道里面也满是爱意。

一吻结束，他勾起Peter的下巴，迫使对方对上自己的眼。嗯，果然不加掩饰的爱意都溢出来了。

“Peter，我就知道你想要我操你。”

“你...”Peter知道自己又上了男人的道，他为男人下流的话羞耻不已，但他却不想停下自己的动作。

男人的手游走在他的腰间，动作渐重渐急，早已令他兴奋紧张到微微发抖。Peter微垂着眼深吸一口气，“是的...我想要…你...”

他实在不知道怎么面对直白又炽烈的Tony，当把自己心中所想说出来后，他反而坦然了。

Peter没抬眼，但他能感受到男人炽热的眼光。

见Tony不再说话，Peter抬起手开始准备解自己的扣子，却在下一秒被Tony一把扯开，崩落的扣子弹跳了几下便消失在黑夜中。

Tony把Peter压倒，顺势扯下Peter的睡裤，他一只手抚上身下男孩已然硬挺的性器，另一只手肘撑在Peter脑袋旁，沉下身亲吻甜美的男孩。

“你的身体比看起来要兴奋得多...”

男孩紧紧闭着双眼，睫毛颤动不已。

Tony摸过一旁早已准备好的润滑剂，他知道这是男孩第一次，所以他温柔又隐忍，不断地安抚身下的男孩。

但在异物侵入下Peter还是不安地搂紧了身上的人，他在Tony的耳旁小口地呼着气，“Mr. Stark...有点疼”

“fuck！你这样真的很要命，”Tony的声音沙哑极了，就这么一句耳边的软语就让这位曾经的情场高手差点失去自控力，他很想狠狠地插进去，但到底忍住了。

扩张过程漫长而温柔，Peter在男人的动作下微微颤抖，那奇异酥麻的感觉令他分不清是疼痛还是快感，此刻心理上的快感或许远远胜于生理上的，但在Tony动情的撩拨下，很快他只能感受到一波强烈过一波的快感。

Tony不断地亲吻着身下的男孩，埋在体内的手指经过某处时，身下的男孩蓦地抓紧了他的背脊，Tony知道他找到了。

他反复按压着那一点，Peter惊得往后弹跳退缩着，这从未有过的体验有点太过了，而Tony爱极了他的反应，让人真的很想狠狠地操他。

Tony终于放过男孩，他一边插入第三根手指缓缓抽插扩张，一边抓过Peter的手，让男孩抚摸自己的性器，隔着睡裤Peter感受到Tony又硬又热的那处…

终于，Tony三两下扯下睡裤，握着自己的性器缓缓地蹭着Peter的后穴。

Peter乱了呼吸，胸膛高高起伏着，双眼迷离仍努力地聚焦在Tony脸上，“快...快点...”

“我是怕你还没做好准备，小家伙。”Tony沙哑的声音带着蛊惑人心的意味，与嘴上说的不同的是，Tony一手握着Peter的腰，一手扶着自己硬到发疼的肉棒将其缓慢而坚定地送进去，惹得身下的男孩眼角泛起泪光。

直到紧致红艳的后穴将他整根肉棒吃进去，Tony欣赏了一会儿便开始缓缓律动起来，那幅香艳的画面再加上身下的湿润吮吸感令他爽得头皮发麻，同时他不忘细细地舔吻身下的男孩、安抚着他，直到男孩被顶弄得发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

“疼吗，亲爱的，”Tony在Peter耳边呼着热气，“对不起...我实在是忍不住。”

“不...嗯...我喜欢你这样对我...我爱你...”男孩在破碎的呻吟间挤出断断续续的话语，听到向来含蓄的男孩的真情告白，Tony难得一言不发，没再说出下流的话语调情，只发狠地操干着身下的男孩。

借着昏暗的台灯Tony看到身下男孩泪眼朦胧的样子，五官时而皱缩，带着哭腔的呻吟听起来让人想狠狠地蹂躏，事实上他也这么做了，男孩的甜美让他难以自控。

Peter感觉自己是一艘在狂风暴雨中的小船，性事猛烈到让他几乎承受不住但他无比甘愿沉溺其中。

直到Peter哭了出来，他轻轻推拒着骑在他身上的男人。

“啊…Tony...嗯...啊啊，别...别...我要不行了...”

重重地抽插几下后Tony使坏地停了动作，“这是你想要的吗？嗯？”顶端在被操得鲜红的小穴周围打转，只探进头部随后抽出，如此反复。

Peter双眼迷离，眼角的泪光还未眨去，突然停下的动作让他不安地扭着腰，后面空虚到发痒，他的手不自觉地抚过自己涨到不行的性器，抚上两人的相交处，湿漉漉的一片水渍，他轻抚着Tony未埋进自己体内的那段，

“...please...please，fuck me...”

Peter双腿环上Tony的腰身，极力想把肉棒吃进去更多，他想让Tony把自己插得更深、操得更狠。

Tony再也经受不住这般撩拨，他俯下身快速又凶狠地干着他的男孩，忘情地舔舐着男孩的颈侧，温热的鼻息扑打在Peter耳边，激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Peter承受着下身快速有力的操干，以及耳边浓浓色情意味的舔弄与水声，他情难自禁地跟着Tony律动，摇晃自己的屁股迎合着Tony，再也无心压低嘴边的呻吟。

Tony似乎觉得索要得还不够，他抚上Peter身前的红粒，发现它已然硬挺，他用拇指和食指揉捏拨弄，引得身下的人颤抖不已，这简直太过了。

“叫点好听的，宝贝，你知道我想听什么，”Tony喘息着在Peter耳旁说到，

“叫我daddy”

“dad...daddy...嗯...啊...fuck me...嗯啊...啊”

Tony红了眼，他抓住Peter的腰肢，专注地看着两人相交处，被插到红肿的后穴热情地吮吸着他的肉棒，又软又热又湿，让他舒服得直翻白眼，撞击发出的啪啪拍打声和噗噗水声充斥着整个房间，他发狠地一下又一下地抽插着身下的男孩。

一下又一下，直到男孩哭喊着颤抖着夹紧身上的男人，肿胀的性器紧贴在两个人的小腹之间，男孩越来越快速地挺动腰肢不住摩擦晃动着，他大口喘息着，哭喊着，最后双腿痉挛着射出白浊的精液，黏腻又色情。

身上的男人还在狠狠地干他，直到在后穴的绞紧中达到高潮的前一刻，Tony抽出喷薄欲发的性器，狠狠地射在男孩的身上，还有一些喷溅到了下巴和脸上。

从高潮中稍稍缓过来的Peter伸出舌头勾舔溅到唇边的精液，湿漉漉的眼睛对上Tony的眼。

Tony伸出手抹干净男孩嘴边的精液，随即将手指送到男孩嘴边，男孩顺从地吮吸着，柔软的舌尖舔舐着略为粗糙的指腹，温热的触感再次包裹了Tony的手指。

Tony想立刻再次狠狠地操他。


End file.
